


Dancestor Dilemma

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Latula Pyrope and you feel like a lousy excuse of a dancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancestor Dilemma

Your name is Latula Pyrope and you feel like a lousy excuse of a dancestor. You’re not sure that the first and only encounter with mini-you went very well. You talked way more than she did (although that happens when you talk with anyone), but that was mostly because she didn’t really say anything back. You even tried to bond with her over disabilities, but she just pulled her dragon hood over her head and shuffled away. You tried to get Mituna to help you, but he was still out like a light. So, basically you’ve been stalking Terezi as she waits by the sleeping Vantas Junior. 

She’s still sitting in front of the weird pile of horns with the bright red cape covering her eyes. You lean your skateboard on the wall, roll back your shoulders and walk over to her. Pyropes don’t shy away from nothin’. 

“Hey kiddo,” you say playfully. “S’up with you?”

She shuffles under her costume. “Just making sure no one screws with Karkat.”

“Well, that’s super nice of you!” You cross your legs and join her. “Is he your matesprit? My matesprit needs a bit of looking after, too.”

For a second you think she’s going to take the hood off, but she doesn’t move. “He’s not my matesprit. Karkat is just my friend.”

You’re not sure how much you believe her, but you also don’t want to piss her off or whatever. Come on ‘Tula, you think. Don’t fuck this up.

“That’s a real cool cape,” you tell her, trying to keep the pep in your voice. “Where’d you get it?”

“I made it,” you’re pretty sure you hear a hint of pride in her voice. Okay, good, you’re getting somewhere. “I used to FLARP a lot.”

“Oh, sick!” You exclaim. Okay, mini-Pyrope is starting to sound legitimately neat. “We should totally do it sometime. You could teach me all about FLARPing. I bet you’re good.” 

“I don’t do it at all anymore,” she tells you. Fabric muffles her voice and she’s denied your request, but you can’t help but feel like you’re getting somewhere. You push your shades up and take a deep breathe through your nose. 

“Okay, Terezi, here’s the deal. I think we got off to a bad start, and I am totally sorry. I know I can be, like, in your face sometimes. But I think you’re pretty cool and I want to fix anything I screwed up.”

She does it. She lowers the cape. Your face breaks out in a huge grin. Her hair is even messier than it was before and her glasses are askew, but the teeny-tiniest hint of a smile graces her face. 

“It’s okay,” Terezi tells you. “I was acting kind of bitchy. I won’t lie, I was kind of jealous. But Karkat helped talk me out of it.”

“Don’t call yourself a bitch, kiddo,” you punch her gently in the shoulder and she smiles again. Damn, the girl’s got more teeth crammed in her jaw than Mituna. “I think you’re pretty damn sick. And trust me, you have no reason to be jealous of me.”

She giggles.

“’Kay,” you stand up and wipe the dust from the ass of your pants. “I’m going back to my matesprit. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Terezi gets up, her cape draping around her shoulders. “Hey, Latula?”

“Uh huh?”

“I don’t FLARP anymore, but I have a ton of scalemates. I sort of roleplay with them, sometimes. You could come later, if you want.”

“Hell yes!” You return her infectious grin. “Give me a date and time, kiddo. I’ve got forever.”


End file.
